RMS-009 Septem
The RMS-009 Septem is mass production high mobility mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RMS-009 Septem is a mass production high mobility mobile suit developed by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) for space combat. The Septem shares similarities with the RMS-006 Jenice, this is due to the fact that the Septem is an enhanced version of the Jenice. One prominent improvement of the Septem over the Jenice is the addition of large thrusters on the Septem which are installed on the mobile suit's legs. These large thrusters allowed the Septem to achieve higher mobility and performance than the Jenice. For combat on Earth, a ground variant of the Septem was created by the SRA known as the RMS-009G Septem Kai. This ground combat variant of the Septem is identical to the original Septem visually aside from a different color scheme, however the Septem Kai's parts and systems are modified for combat under gravity. The Septem's primary weapon is its giant bazooka which possesses high firepower. For additional firepower, the Septem is also equipped with 50mm torso mounted machine guns. The Septem can optionally be equipped with a 100mm machine gun which fires physical rounds and possesses less firepower than the Septem's giant bazooka. Armaments ;*50mm Machine Gun :The Septem features two torso mounted machine guns which are rapid fire weapons. Although these 50mm machine guns do not possess the same level of firepower of the Septem's other armaments, these weapons can still be a effective weapon against mobile suits when used en masse. ;*100mm Machine Gun :An optional weapon of the Septem, it fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. ;*Giant Bazooka :The giant bazooka serves as the Septem's primary weapon, it is a shell-firing weapon with high destructive power. ;*Heat Saber :A melee weapon originally used by the MS-09B Dom, it uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. Appears on a customized Gunpla in episode 3 of Gundam Build Fighters. History The RMS-009 Septem was created by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) sometime prior to A.W. 0001 (presumably during the 7th Space War) as an enhanced RMS-006 Jenice. This mobile suit was deployed throughout the 7th Space War by the SRA alongside the less advanced Jenice, and later the more advanced RMS-014 Octape. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Septem mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. A number of these Septems were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Septems were customized in various ways by different factions and people. Although the Septem was outdated and replaced by the more advanced RMS-019 Crouda, the Septem was still deployed and operated by the SRA in A.W. 0015. Some of these Septems were used by training squads for practice exercises. When the 8th Space War began, the SRA deployed a number of Septems to combat the New United Nations Earth (New UNE). Variants ;*RMS-009G Septem Kai Notes & Trivia *The name Septem is derived from the 9th month, September. *It's model number is analog to its Universal Century counterpart, the MS-09B Dom. *In the SD Gundam G Generation games the Septem uses a beam saber as its melee weapon. Gallery Image:Rms-009-giantbazooka.jpg|Giant Bazooka Image:Rms-006-machinegun.jpg|100mm Machine gun Septem vs. Prototype Dom.jpg|Septem vs. Prototype Dom (Gundam Build Fighters) External links * RMS-009 Septem on MAHQ ja:RMS-009 セプテム